1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a timer mechanism for controlling duration of a meditation session, yoga session, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timers prompting a user to perform certain activities at predetermined times are known in the art. The well known “kitchen timer” is one of a number of mechanical timers that produce an audible tone after a predetermined period.
Timers are prevalent in many fields of endeavor, performing as functional tools for time management of activities related to the specific field. The intended goal is to provide an audible signal that, at a minimum, will break through a user's consciousness so that the user can modify or terminate the user's activity at the time the audible signal is presented. In the field of meditation, however, while a traditional “kitchen timer”, alarm clock, wrist watch with alarm features, and the like, can be used, it would be more useful and desirable to have a timer with the look, feel and sound of a relaxing environment, and conducive to meditation, yoga, or the like activities. One attempt at providing a meditation timer can be found in French Patent No. FR2829591, issued to Olivier Astic et al. on Mar. 14, 2003. Yet, the Astic invention has a pyramidal shape that is not conducive to easy transporting. Additionally, the Astic invention discloses limited electronic capabilities that do not give the meditator a flexible choice of sounds.
Moreover, an activity timer for meditation should be easy to operate in low lighting, easy to store in a compact space, and easy to transport from place to place.
Thus an activity timer for meditation, and the like, solving the aforementioned problems is desired.